gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza
GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza (aka Gadelaza), is a mobile armor designed and built by the ESF that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer. The unit is piloted by Descartes Shaman. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gadelaza is the largest mobile armor (MA) of its time and is presumably the successor of the GNMA-0001V Regnant. It's overall length and mass is greater than CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 Kai and is an experimental unit under consideration to become the next mainstay unit of the ESF Army; potentially replacing the current GNX-803T GN-XIV series.Newtype August 2010 issue To date, it is the only MA to double as a space battlecruiser. The Gadelaza is designed to be a one man army-MA, possessing enough firepower to match an entire battle fleet on its own. Gadelaza has both a cruiser mode and battle mode. Cruiser mode has no special functions, only that Gadelaza can travel at high speeds. In battle mode, Gadelaza changes into a alternate MA form more suitable for combat. ESF engineers decided that its current form was powerful enough without a MS form for combat. When transformed, Gadelaza's MS head is revealed and four sub-arms are unveiled for melee combat. The head is equipped with a large sensor unit and its sub-arms are each tipped with a GN Beam Gun. Because the unit is still powered by GN Tau Drives, a support unit is used to transport the Gadelaza over great distances to conserve particle usage. ESF engineers used both Innovators and CB technology to develop a new generation of GN Fangs. They created a Bit Control System that coordinates the remote units with Descartes' quantum brainwaves. Because of the incredible multi-tasking capabilities of a true Innovator, ESF engineers designed Gadelaza to house the largest count of GN Fangs carried by a single unit. They also reversed engineered GN Field tech and remote weapon technology from recovered data from the Celestial Being and incorporated it advanced onto the GN Fangs. The GN Fangs come in two kinds: Large GN Fangs and regular-sized GN Fangs. There are 14 Large GN Fangs and within each of them, they house a GN Drive Tau and 10 GN Fangs. The Fangs all have the ability to generate their own GN Fields to shield themselves from attacks, but also be used as an offensive weapon. Similar to CB weapons, they can generate cutting particle fields. They are coordinated to swarm-attack any target(s) and rapidly cut through them in seconds. They also double as remote beam guns with firepower comparable to a GN Beam Rifle; however, the Gadelaza's most powerful weapon is its GN Blaster. Gadelaza's GN Blaster is a more powerful version of the GN Mega Launcher; however Gadelaza's cannon can fire a mass destructive beam at shorter intervals, approximately 10-12 seconds. The only drawback is that the cannon generates a great deal of heat and has built-in heat sinks and vents to cool the weapon before the next shot. Due to the sheer size and particle requirements to power Gadelaza and its Fangs, the unit contains the largest collection of Tau Drives of its time. Gadelaza contains 2 "series-type" Tau Drives. Each series-type GN Tau Drive consist of 3 Tau Drives linked together and treated as one "large" drive (much like separate batteries in a series electrical circuit). This is further supplemented by an additional, normal Tau Drive for backup purposes. This brings the total number of individual single Drives on the Gadelaza to seven (excluding those equipped on the Large GN Fangs). Gadelaza's engines have been shown to produce a continuous stream of GN Particle Rings (similar to the Exia's GN Drive Burst), suggesting high particle output and accelerations. Because of its high particle generation and output, Gadelaza is capable of speeds and maneuverability that exceed any known MA and battlecruiser of its time Gadelaza is specifically designed to be piloted by a Innovator. The Innovator's quantum brainwaves allow the pilot to interface directly with the machine and delegate commands, resulting in quicker responses and less dependency on physical multitasking. Its overall capabilities can be enhanced by the Trans-Am System. As a last resort tactic, the pilot can self-destruct Gadelaza by overloading its Trans-Am. Armaments ;*GN Beam Gun :Each of the Gadelaza's sub-arms is tipped with a powerful GN Beam Gun. GN Missiles are stored directly under the sub-arms on which these weapons are mounted. ;*GN Blaster :The Gadelaza possesses a powerful cannon called the GN Blaster. It is housed in the mobile armor's nose section, and is capable of firing a very large and powerful beam. After a powerful shot, it cools down by opening the vents on the top and bottom of the GN Blaster. ;*GN Fangs :The Gadelaza possesses two categories of GN Fangs. Its 14 Large GN Fangs are roughly the size of a standard mobile suit and possess their own individual GN Drive Tau. Though their full capabilities are unknown they are able to release up to ten Small GN Fangs a pieceGundam 00 A wakening of the Trailblazer novelization, for a total of 140. It is presumed that the Large GN Fangs have a much higher performance level than the Small GN Fangs due to their size and possession of a GN Drive Tau, and may be able to enter Trans-Am on their own. The Small GN Fangs are able to cut through targets by generating a blade-shaped GN Field around them. From this, it can be presumed that the bits also have defensive properties far above that of their contemporaries. ;*GN Missiles :These are stored beneath each sub-arm of the Gadelaza. They can completely obliterate an enemy fleet when launched all at once. System Features *Quantum Brainwave Control System ;*Bit Control System ;*GN Field ;*Trans-Am System History It is currently unknown how many of these units were actually constructed and commissioned, but one unit was featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A Wakening of the Trailblazer, where it is piloted by Innovator ESF Captain Descartes Shaman. The Gadelaza was first seen when Descartes was deployed on a mission to destroy the Jupiter Research Station that was approaching the Earth. While his mission was successful, debris from the station's destruction fell towards the Earth, which would eventually lead to the ELS beginning to assimilate technology and attack quantum brainwave-sensitive individuals. The next time the Gadelaza would be seen would be when the ESF Army traveled to Jupiter in order to make contact with the ELS and discover their true intentions. Using the assumption that the ELS was attracted to quantum brainwave users, the ESF decided to use Descartes and the Gadelaza as bait. Their initial plan worked, but the situation quickly soured, forcing Descartes and the Gadelaza into combat. In spite of the massive mobile armor's power and Descartes' abilities as an Innovator, the ESF Army's plan ultimately backfired when the Gadelaza was assimilated by a massive ELS. Despite Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei's cries for him to eject, Descartes is overwhelmed by a massive mental attack and is killed. Picture Gallery 1284889178889.jpg|Gadelaza's head Gadelaza.png|GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza gadelaza attacked.jpg Gadelaza head.jpg|Gadelaza's head (Movie) Gadelaza shoot.jpg|Gadelaza destroys a battlecruiser asimilated by the ELS GadelazadestroyJupiterReserachStation.jpg|Gadelaza destroy Jupiter Research Station Notes & Trivia *The fangs on the Gadelaza are loosely based on the bit system of the AMX-015 Geymalk (Mother/Child Funnels). *The GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza is the only Mobile Armor besides the GN Arms that was not promptly destroyed by Setsuna.F.Seiei. References 4628199223_c49df980d3.jpg|A Magazine Article about the Gadelaza in the Movie. 4628735410_2c0382186f.jpg|Magazine Article about the Gadelaza in the Movie. Gadelaza Movie Magazine Article.jpg|Magazine Article about the Gadelaza in the Movie. GalaArms.png|Magazine article on Gadelaza's battle mode and armamemts. External Links *GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza on MAHQ.net